Everything Burns
by glassesworth
Summary: This was a fill for the kink meme. Angsty Phoenix/Edgeworth fic.


This was for the kink meme. There might come a sequel. Enjoy. :)

--

Phoenix has been sure of it. He was being avoided. Every time Phoenix stumbled upon Edgeworth in the same hallway, he would get away as fast as he could. Phoenix never even got a chance to give him a simple greeting. It was killing him.

Every night Phoenix had pondered over what he could have done wrong. Did he say something bad? Phoenix couldn't recall that he has. He was sure Maya started to notice his behaviour. But he was grateful that she didn't ask, because to be honest, he had no idea why he was having sleepless nights over this. He had no idea why he felt as if his entire world had crushed just because Miles Edgeworth had been avoiding him for weeks now, at least, not until Maya finally brought up the subject.

"Nick...?" She had said to him, to start simple.

"Yes, Maya?" Phoenix had answered.

"You've been... A bit down lately." Maya said. "Is it because of Edgeworth?"

At that point, Phoenix had no idea how Maya knew it had been Edgeworth, how obvious it had been. He was fairly unsure how to respond, it took Phoenix about two minutes before he found his voice.

"How did you know?" Phoenix asked.

"It was rather obvious." She had told him. "The look you get on your face when he quickly walks away and such..."

Phoenix had only stared at her.

"And... I want to ask..." Maya sighed. "Do you like him? I mean... More than just friends?"

The thought had never hit him before. But now that he thought of it... Maybe he did. Maybe he did like him in that way. But as this realisation sunk in, he only felt the weight on his shoulders grow heavier. Edgeworth wasn't interested in him. That much was obvious.

"Go to him." Maya had said, eventhough she has never gotten a reply on her question. "I will lock down the office for you."

Phoenix had felt something shoot through him; felt that he needed to get to Edgeworth's house as fast as he could. Not even letting Maya repeat herself, he had jumped up and left his office.

And that was why he was right now standing in the rain in front of Edgeworth's rather fancy looking house, trying to gather courage to ring the doorbell. Phoenix felt the depressing weight get heavier as he waited, as if Edgeworth could disappear if he remaind standing here. But now he thought of it, that wasn't an all that crazy thought. He tended to disappear and make him feel miserable. Phoenix took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He counted the seconds that passed since he pressed that little button.

Edgeworth opened the door, having a genuine confused look on his face when he saw Phoenix standing in front of his door, drenched with rain water.

"Wright. What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I need to talk to you. It is very important." Phoenix replied.

Edgeworth doubted at first, but stepped aside, letting the drenched defense attorney enter his house. He closed the door afterwards.

"Why are you here?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath, needing a few seconds to find a way to tell this. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Edgeworth merely stared at him for what felt like a minute. Then he replied; "You do not need to know, Wright."

Phoenix felt himself getting angry. "I do not need to know?! Why not?"

"There are things you simply won't understand." Edgdeworth responded. "I advice to you to let it rest and to stop trying to get to talk to me."

Phoenix felt himself getting angry. How stubborn could he get? He wanted to scream and shake Edgeworth thorougly so he would get to his senses. This was getting impossible.

"Is this about DL-6?" Phoenix began. "Is this about that I enlightened you with the truth about Von Karma?"

"Just leave, Wright..." Edgeworth looked away, gripping to his right elbow.

By then, Phoenix realized he had been right. He felt himself snap and approached the prosecutor, pulling him close in to a hug. Edgeworth stiffened and held his breath, taken aback by the sudden invasion of private space. A few seconds later, Edgeworth gave him a powerful shove and Phoenix staggered backwards, almost falling over in the progress.

"I really think you should leave." Edgeworth said, glancing down at his clothes, which were a bit wet because of Phoenix now.

"No. Edgeworth..." Phoenix sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need someone to talk to, I will always be there..."

Edgeworth just looked at him for a minute or so. Then he sighed. "You were right."

"So that is why you were avoiding me?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix said. "But-"

"Don't." Edgeworth said, downcasting his eyes. "None of this is your fault."

Phoenix slowly approached him again, doubtfully raising one hand, hesitating, but placing it on Edgeworth's shoulder anyway. He didn't do anything this time.

"Wright..."

"Yes?"

Edgeworth remained silent for a few seconds. "Thank you."

Phoenix blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"For... Saying you're there for me." Edgeworth said.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile. "You don't need to thank me for that."

Edgeworth slowly looked up, but as soon as he saw Phoenix's smiling face, he quickly averted his eyes again.

Phoenix decided to try again. He closed the distance between them, hugging him again. Edgeworth stiffened. This time, however. Edgeworth awkwardly hugged him back. Phoenix his smile grew as he slowly felt Edgeworth relax. This was progress.

Phoenix stepped out of the hug a little so he could see Edgeworth. What Maya had said to him earlier went through his head. The more he thought of it, the more normal it seemed for him. Edgeworth slowly looked up to him; the prosecutor's cheeks reddened a little. Phoenix brought a hand to Edgeworth's cheek; he saw Edgeworth held his breath then. Phoenix moved in for the kill and pressed his lips against Edgeworth's. When Phoenix noticed Edgeworth didn't respond, he felt himself panic a little. What if this destroyed everything they just build up?

Phoenix felt the entire heavy weight on his shoulders disappear when Edgeworth finally responded. He tightened his grip around Phoenix and opened his mouth a little, Phoenix did the same thing and the kiss became more tender and passionate. Phoenix moved the hand that had rested on Edgeworth's cheek to his hair and lovingly stroked it. He wanted to let Edgeworth know as much as he could how much he meant to him, eventhough he only just realized this today.

Eventually, Edgeworth stepped out of the kiss. "Wright." He said a bit breathless

"Yes?" Phoenix responded, equally breathless.

"This... Did you mean it?" Edgeworth asked.

It took Phoenix a few seconds before he realized Edgeworth meant the kiss. "Yes." He responded.

"Then... Please come back tomorrow." Edgeworth said.

Phoenix was a bit confused at this at first, but then he realized Edgeworth had probably been busy with something before he came here.

Phoenix nodded. "I will."

Phoenix smiled and turned around, leaving the house. He walked through the rain to the bus stop with that smile still on his face. He thought things could only get better, until he found something in Edgeworth's office.

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._


End file.
